


First Time

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Having sex with Jaehyun for the first time.





	First Time

His kisses had been getting steadily more intense the more the night carried on. Jaehyun had been a gentleman almost to a fault since you had known him - it had been you who grabbed him by his neck tie and yanked him down for your first kiss, and it had been you who suggested that he come inside and spend the night.

Jaehyun had been polite and had kept his hands to himself on every date and for every innocent kiss up until the point that you were straddling his lap and pressing your tongue past his lips.

Then he felt like it was ok to touch you, and suddenly his hands were every where. Smoothing up your thighs and gripping your ass, tangling in your hair. He kissed you for the first time like he wanted to fuck you and you moaned in response.

“Take off your clothes for me?” Jaehyun murmurs, pulling back from your mouth to give you a sweet smile when you stand up between his spread legs as he sits low on the couch. When you pull your shirt over your head and toss it aside, Jaehyun sits up and his mouth presses a kiss to your abdomen, eyes shut. He sits back a little and pulls of his own shirt, unbuttoning with ease as his eyes lock on you.

Your move.

You don’t hesitate to strip your pants and before you can reach to remove your bra, Jaehyun has his jeans open and he tugs you back down onto his lap with a gentle pull of your forearm and his free hand looping around your waist.

“I wanna take these off of you.” He whispers to you, eyes fiery as he admires the lace that traces over the skin of your breasts, hands moving to cup them through the fabric.

When Jaehyun tells you that you’re beautiful you feel beautiful. His voice is a low hum and his eyes are full of stars as he looks at you, and he holds you like he’s never seen anything quite as delicious as your skin.

His mouth on your breasts is like heaven when he finally tugs the straps down your arms and exposes your tits. He stares for just a moment but a low groan from deep in his chest leaves him and he’s latched onto your right nipple.

Jaehyun had been almost prudish about keeping his distance from you since your very first date two weeks ago, you’re surprised by his eagerness now. Although it makes sense, because you’ve followed his lead up until that first kiss and now you felt just as eager. With his mouth on your breasts you find yourself grinding down against his firm thigh, through your panties and his jeans.

He pulls away from your breast with a final kiss and then his hands are on your ass again, tugging you down harder against his thigh. “I can almost feel how wet you are through my pants, baby.” He smiles at you, “Do you want more?”

You gasp, nodding weakly down at him and he reaches up with one hand, fingers wrapping delicately around your throat he guides you to his outh and he kisses you softly while his other hand slips into the front of your panties.

His grip on your throat stays delicate but his fingers in the front of your panties are determined and skilled, circling your clit and dipping lower to slip inside of you. “Fuck, you’re wet.” He grunts softly, eyes flashing as his jaw ticks, teeth gnashing together, “You must wanna cum so bad.”

Your head lolls forward onto his shoulder and you whimper, “Fuck Jaehyun, please.”

He smiles against your throat and whispers, “I love when you say my name like that.” He loves it so much, he does everything in his power immediately to make you say it the same way again. Fingers pumping steadily in and out of your slick hole, the hell of his palm grinding into your clit, his mouth biting at your neck and shoulder.

Jaehyun’s goal is to make you cum just like this and he hopes that you’ll whimper him name prettily the whole time, and he isn’t disappointed. Your orgasm is short but harsh as he sucks an angry red mark on your shoulder and fucks you with his fingers, and his name is the only thing that falls from your lips like a prayer, desperate and hopeless.


End file.
